


Everyone needs a break

by Serenitydusk



Category: Antispecticeye, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: You've been caring for a household of egos and it's finally worn you down.





	Everyone needs a break

You had just finished up the last batch of pancakes when Jackie burst into the kitchen, “Any more food?” Without waiting for an answer, he scoops up the plate of pancakes and darts out. You shake your head and give the counters a quick wipe before grabbing your own plate and heading into the dining room.

You look at the table. Just empty plates, nothing but pancake crumbs, sticky syrup and the shine of bacon grease left. You carefully set your plate down at your spot and in a too calm voice ask, “There’s nothing left?” The room goes silent. The unspoken “for me” hangs heavy in the air.

Dark looks up from his iPad and sets his coffee down, scanning the table. The remaining egos look at each other for a moment, then quickly vacate the room, leaving behind their dishes in the rush to escape. Except for Dark. Even Anti throws him a look like he’s crazy for staying behind.  

Cowards. He smirked inside. He knew you were tired and hadn’t been sleeping well and seemed out of sorts for the past few days. None of the others had noticed, blithely going on with their day to day. He knew you best. He had not brought it up, knowing that, usually, it passes, but still keeping an eye on you. Though he chided himself for not paying more attention to the boys at breakfast. He usually tuned them out, for everyone’s wellbeing. They behaved like beasts most of the time. Well, things would be different going forward. 

Watching you intently, Dark waits for the blow-up. You rarely lose your temper, but when you do, it is a spectacular event. Instead, though, you stare down at the messy table in resignation. You’ll be damned if you cry, you tell yourself, feeling the hot tears burn the back of your eyes. You never minded cooking for the boys. In fact, quite the opposite. It was an act of love and you loved watching them eat and enjoy what you made. But right at this moment, you felt taken for granted. More than making you angry, it hurt. 

You began picking up the dishes when Dark stood, moving beside you. “Sit down, y/n.” He deftly plucked the dishes from your hands and began picking up the rest of them.  
“I have to go clean up the kitchen.” You move to take the dishes back from Dark, but he holds them out of reach. 

“Sit down, dear.” He picks up a few more dishes, giving you a pointed look until you finally pull out your chair and sit down. When he sees you have listened, he takes the dishes to the kitchen and returns with a cup of coffee, exactly how you like it and the book you’d been reading. 

You stare at the coffee and book for a moment, then finally pick up the book and start reading, losing yourself in the words. Soon, you smell something amazing wafting from the kitchen. You’d almost finished your coffee when Dark brings you a plate full of pancakes, with an omelet on the side, and bacon. Refilling your coffee, he looks at you, gently stroking your cheek with his knuckle. “Is there anything else you want?”  
You look up at him and shake your head, unsure of what to say. 

“Then I have a few things I need to …attend to.” He starts to glitch, one of his glitches glaring back into the house where the others have gone off to hide.  
He turns to leave, but before he can exit you call out to him, “Dark, wait. Thank you.” 

He gives you a small smile, “No, thank you, dear.” 

You finish your breakfast and head into the kitchen, feeling much more able to tackle the giant mess, only to find the kitchen is spotless. Gleaming from floor to ceiling.  You’re taken aback. While Dark is certainly attentive, he isn’t domestic …at all. 

As you go about your day, you find the chores have already been done. The house, for once, is completely neat and tidy. Even more strange, it is quiet. You’ve seen the boys, now and then, but they have refrained from their usual shenanigans. You’ve not had to break up one fight or deal with unexplained explosions or clean up something broken today. Not once. While you love their frenetic energy, the peace and quiet have been a balm to your soul you didn’t know you needed.

That afternoon, Dark comes to you and asks if you’d like to get out of the house for a bit and get some fresh air. “But what about dinner?” You had been about to get started on that. Not too long ago, it was just you, Dark and Anti. Lately, however, the other egos have been spending more and more time here and meal preparation and clean up had taken on a life of its own.

Dark shrugged, “We can survive on takeout one night. Or longer, if that’s what you need.” 

You realized you hadn’t been out of the house in days and it was the perfect day to do just that. However, as much as you’d enjoyed the quiet, you really didn’t want to be alone right now. “Would you care to join me? If you’re not too busy?” 

Dark smiles, “Of course. If that is what you wish, I will accompany you.” 

You beam up at him and give him a quick peck on the cheek, earning you an amused, somewhat indulgent smirk and arched eyebrow. Running back to your room, you shout, “Fifteen minutes and I’ll be ready.” It wasn’t fifteen minutes, but close enough when you met Dark at the front door. 

He offered you his arm, “You look lovely.” And you did. The day of rest and relaxation had smoothed the tightness from your features and brought you back closer to your normal self. He bent down to kiss your forehead, spying Anti watching from the shadows. Giving him a vicious grin, over your head, he led you outside to the car as Anti growled and glitched into the nearby TV. The screen flashing a fist, middle finger flying. 

There was no question Dark enjoyed taking care of what was his. If he bested Anti in the process, it made it all the more worthwhile.


End file.
